This invention relates to augmented virtual retinal display devices, and more particularly to a system for tracking viewer position and for adding data to a view based upon viewer position.
A virtual retinal display device is an optical device for generating an image upon the retina of an eye. Light is emitted from a light source, passed through a lens, then deflected along a scan path by a scanning device. At a distance defined by the lens the scanned light converges to a focal point for each pixel position. As the scanning occurs the focal point moves along to define an intermediate image plane. The light then diverges beyond the plane. An eyepiece is positioned along the light path beyond the intermediate image plane at some desired focal length. An "exit pupil" occurs shortly beyond the eyepiece in an area where a viewer's eye pupil is to be positioned.
A viewer looks into the eyepiece to view an image. The eyepiece receives light that is being deflected along a raster pattern. Light thus impinges on the viewer's eye pupil at differing angles at different times during the scanning cycle. This range of angles determines the size of the image perceived by the viewer. Modulation of the light during the scanning cycle determines the content of the image.
An augmented virtual retinal display is a see-through display which overlays an image onto a background. The overlaid image is a virtual image. The background is a real world view of the ambient environment. The overall image is formed by adding light to the background. The added light corresponds to the virtual image. The virtual image appears to be transparent because in the display portion at which the image is formed, light from both the virtual image and the background impinge on the same photoreceptors in the viewer's eye.